Hollow
by desolate-love
Summary: Amy feels like she has lost something, though she can't remember what it is. This mood has sent her into a depression of sorts. What happens when the doctor figures out how she copes with her feelings? !warning! story involves self-injury.


"I don't know what I'm going to do about her," the timelord worried, "she's been so miserable ever since the whole thing with Rory. And it bothers me because she doesn't remember him. There's no plausible reason for her to be acting like this. I just ... i don't know what's going on with her. And I'm scared." His hands rubbed his tired eyes and fell once more into his lap. The TARDIS had listened to all of his ramblings about Amy; never once asking him to stop. Not that he could.

There was a small knock at his door and he shot up right.

"Oh, hello Amelia." He greeted her at his door. The companion's hair was un-combed and knotted. There were small bags under her eyes, and dried tears staining her cheeks. "Can I help you with something?" He tried to sound cheery, but his pain held him back.

"I just wanted to let you know that you left your physic paper in the control room. Don't you like to have it with you?" She held out her hand, her delicate fingers laced around the small mound of leather.

The doctor's eyes went to the object as he reached for it, but didn't stay there. He couldn't help but noticing that she had gotten pale. "Amy, how about we go somewhere today, eh? I heard that the Draxyone galaxy is wonderful this time of year." He stepped out of his room, closing the door behind him, and started to walk down the hall; motioning for her to follow.

As the pair reached the control room, the doctor started to bounce around the room and flip switches as if nothing was out of the ordinary. "Well Pond, there's a lovely planet in the Draxyone galaxy called Altecin. It has virtual food and water! It tastes and smells exactly like real food and water, except there's nothing there! It's brilliant! Although I'm going to be honest, it's not quite as cool as edible ball-bearings. But anyway, that's sounds fun, doesn't it?" He turned around and smiled at her. But the smile didn't last after he saw the expression on her face. Or rather, the lack of one.

Her eyes were staring blankly at a series of blinking lights on the control board. Her body in a slightly awkward looking position, with her legs both facing inwards and her arms crossed in front of her stomach. She hadn't said a word, or even moved for that matter, since she got there.

"Amy? What's wrong?" He was trying to hide the sadness in his voice as well as he could, but it was still there. The doctor walked over to where she was standing and placed his hands on her shoulders. She shied away and backed up a small flight of stairs behind her.

"What do you mean? I'm fine?" The way she said it made it sound like a question rather than a reply. She started to walk back in the direction of her bedroom, but not before saying, "Ya know doctor, I don't really feel like going anywhere today. You can go by yourself if you still want to. Sorry."

As she turned around the corner and out of sight, the sadness rushed into the doctor's body once again. He knew that if she remembered Rory then she would be like this. But that's just the problem. Rory was absorbed by the time energy; Amy doesn't know who he is, or was rather.

"Why is she like this?" He asked himself as he knelt down on the ground. The TARDIS made a comforting humming noise as if it was trying to calm him down. It didn't help.

The doctor went to sleep that night trying to think of anything that he could do to help. He didn't come up with anything.

He woke up, just like every other night that week, to the sound of Amy's screams. She was having another nightmare. The doctor got out of his bed slowly and made his way down the TARDIS hallway and to Amy's bedroom door. The man opened it slightly to see the girl thrashing violently in her sleep. She'd never done that before.

"Amy?" He asked quietly as he ran over to her, screwdriver in hand just in case. A quick scan of her body acknowledged that she was, indeed, asleep. The girl had quieted down quite a bit, but was still whimpering and shifting positions every few seconds.

The timelord was about to get up and leave her to sleep when he noticed something on her forearm. His large hands grasped her wrist and turned it over so that he could see it fully.

About ten or fifteen straight red lines were disturbing her otherwise perfect skin; each more vicious then the last. The doctor's fingers started to trace each one with extreme gentleness, not knowing that any type of contact would sting her.

Amy's eyes shot open and her breathing started to go back to normal; having been raised due to her nightmare. "Ow! Stop it that hurts!" Amy tugged her arm away from the man and held it close to her chest.

"Amelia, what did you do to yourself?" The doctor asked her; the concern and confusion obvious in his words. He didn't understand why she would resort to such drastic measures. And why she never talked to him about her feelings. He thought that ... maybe they had that kind of relationship.

"Um.. Well," Was all she said before she burst into tears right before him. The doctor's eyes widened in shock before he wrapped his arms around Amy's small body, trying to make her feel calm and wanted.

"Amy it's okay. I'm here. I just want to know why you're hurting yourself. You shouldn't be doing that. You shouldn't be sad. Amy, please tell me." Her cries became sniffles as she calmed down enough to speak.

"I don't know why. I just feel like I don't belong here. I feel like I've lost something that I can't replace. Like it would be better to die than live like this." She stopped talking when she saw the hurt in his eyes. "But you know what?" She added, "I have a pretty good life after all." She snuggled closer to the doctor and wrapped both of her arms around his torso. "I the TARDIS, exploring the universe. And because … I have you. And you want me with you. Right?" She looked up into his eyes and he smiled.

"Forever." He answered as he lowered his head and their lips touched lightly.


End file.
